


First Dates

by Farva5



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farva5/pseuds/Farva5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the bar, Barry, Caitlin, and Cisco all tell stories of first dates from their past. Barry recites an awkward dinner date with a classmate, Stephanie Brown, Caitlin describes the first concert Ronnie took her to, and Cisco tells them about a missed chance with a friend, Courtney Whitmore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Dates

**Author's Note:**

> The story stems from a personal headcanon I have, that Caitlin is a fan of Death Cab for Cutie, and her favorite song is "Soul Meets Body". It evolved from there.

INT - BAR. CAITLIN, BARRY, AND CISCO SIT AT A TABLE, EACH DRINKING. CAITLIN HAS A RED WINE, CISCO HAS TEQUILA, BARRY HAS A BEER GLASS.  
CISCO GASPS AS HE TAKES ANOTHER SHOT

BARRY  
Cisco, I think that’s a little intense for you.

CISCO  
Oh for sure. But it’s in my blood. My Ita always told me you’re not a true Latino if you can’t handle your tequila.

CAITLIN  
Sounds like you have a pretty amazing grandma.

CISCO  
Oh yeah, I loved my Ita. always lived by those words too. College was not fun, trying to handle tequila for the first time.

BARRY  
I can imagine. I never really went to college parties though.

CAITLIN  
Really? You seem like an extrovert.

BARRY  
Nah, I was in the library the whole time. I mean, I made honors, but I barely had a social life.

CAITLIN  
Did you have a girlfriend?

BARRY  
Uh, yeah. One. She was a Forensics major too.

CAITLIN  
So you two met in class?

BARRY  
Yeah. Her name was Stephanie. Stephanie Brown. It was junior year so, you know, I was only in forensics classes. She actually pursued me. I didn’t want a girlfriend because, well….

CISCO  
Iris.

CAITLIN JABS CISCO, AS IF HE WASN’T SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT

BARRY  
(laughing) Yeah, Iris. So anyway, we were working on a project together, can’t even remember what, and when we finished, she mentioned that we should go to dinner to celebrate. I was caught off-guard, but I said yes.

CAITLIN  
And how was the date?

BARRY  
Awkward, to say the least.

FLASHBACK. BARRY AND A GIRL, STEPHANIE, AT A FAIRLY NICE RESTAURANT. STEPHANIE IS TALL WITH DIRTY BLONDE HAIR. SHE IS IN A NICE PURPLE DRESS, BARRY IS IN HIS USUAL TIE, RED SWEATER, AND KHAKIS

STEPHANIE  
So Barry, tell me a bit more about yourself. I feel like I barely know you.

BARRY  
Not much to tell I guess.

STEPHANIE  
Come on, you can open up to me. What about your parents? What are they like?

BARRY  
Uh, well. My mom passed away when I was a kid-

STEPHANIE  
Oh my god! I’m so sorry! You don’t have to-

BARRY  
Don’t worry about it. I live with a family friend now, though he’s really more like a dad to me.

STEPHANIE  
Did your bio dad leave?

BARRY  
Yeah, basically.

STEPHANIE  
I’m really sorry Barry.

BARRY  
Really, it’s fine. What about you?

STEPHANIE  
I… well, didn’t have the best dad either.

BARRY  
And you thought I was vague.

STEPHANIE  
Sorry! It’s a whole thing.

BARRY  
At least we have that in common.

CUT TO- PRESENT.

CAITLIN  
That seems pretty normal to me Barry.

CISCO  
Yeah, you two are connecting, laughing, having normal conversation. Even over something very few people have in common.

BARRY  
What? No. It was incredibly awkward.

CISCO  
Have you ever thought that maybe you wanted this date to go poorly, because you were busy, and hung up on Iris?

BARRY  
No! Cisco, Caitlin, you’re both wrong. Here, I’ll prove it to you.

CAITLIN  
If you say so Barry.

BARRY  
So later in the night…

RETURN TO FLASHBACK. FOOD HAS BEEN SERVED. STEPHANIE HAS COD, BARRY HAS STEAK.

STEPHANIE  
So why forensics?

BARRY  
I just always wanted to help people. My adoptive dad is a detective, and I learned early on that I was not athletic enough to become a detective, so I decided on forensics.

STEPHANIE  
Wow, that’s very noble Barry.

BARRY  
Thanks. And you?

STEPHANIE  
I broke my leg when I was in high school, playing soccer. So I had a lot of bed rest. I ended up watching just a lot of Bones, and fell in love with it.

BARRY  
So you’re just like every other Forensic major?

STEPHANIE  
Yeah, pretty much.

BARRY  
Well, it lead you to what you love, right?

STEPHANIE MAKES EYE CONTACT WITH BARRY, AND SMILES

STEPHANIE  
I think so, yeah.

AWKWARD SILENCE

BARRY  
So the cod is good?

STEPHANIE  
(dejected) Oh yeah, delicious.

CUT TO PRESENT. CISCO IS NOW PLAYING DARTS, JUST BY THE TABLE. CAITLIN AND CISCO BOTH LOOK UNCOMFORTABLE.

CAITLIN  
Yeah, you really dropped the ball on that one.

CISCO  
That’s when you tell the girl how you feel Barry!

BARRY  
I know that now! I didn’t at the time.

CAITLIN  
So how much longer did you go out with her?

BARRY  
I dunno, the rest of the semester, so like three months. Kinda fizzled out over summer.

CISCO  
Barry, that’s when you put in the effort.

BARRY  
I didn’t want to! And when did you become the love expert?

CISCO  
Just look at me. I’ve always been the love expert. I set up Caitlin and Ronnie after all.

CAITLIN  
You did not! I had a crush on him way before you stuck your nose into it.

CISCO  
But would you ever have made an advance on him?

CAITLIN IS SILENT

CISCO  
That’s what I thought. I instigated it. I saw how Ronnie looked at you, and you looked at Ronnie. I knew. I also knew that you both liked Death Cab for Cutie.

BARRY  
Caitlin, you like music?

CAITLIN  
Of course I like music! Just not a lot of it…

CISCO  
So when Ronnie mentioned he wanted to see them when they visited Central City, I casually mentioned that Caitlin’s a fan too, that he should ask her to go.

BARRY  
Really?

CAITLIN SIGHS

CAITLIN  
Yeah, that’s how it happened.

BARRY  
Now it’s your turn. What was that date like?

CAITLIN  
Well, It was my best first date I’d ever had.

BARRY  
How many have you had?

CAITLIN  
Two. The first one was in high school, it was at a swing dance.

BARRY  
So it could only get better.

CAITLIN  
Pretty much, yeah.

EXT - FLASHBACK. OUTDOOR CONCERT WITH A TENT, IT'S LIGHTLY RAINING OUTSIDE. RONNIE AND CAITLIN WALK AROUND THE CORNER TO THE CONCERT. CAITLIN IS IN A BLUE DRESS, WHILE RONNIE IS WEARING A RED DRESS SHIRT AND KHAKIS.

RONNIE  
I’m really glad you could join me Caitlin.

CAITLIN  
Me too. It’ll be good to get to know you. Even though we work together, I feel like I barely see you.

RONNIE  
Yeah, I guess I work alone a lot.

CAITLIN  
Yeah, why is that?

RONNIE  
Well, I’m in the Pipeline most of the day. You’re off doing all the smart people programming stuff.

CAITLIN  
Don’t say that. You’re definitely smart. You’re working at STAR Labs after all.

RONNIE  
True, true. But we’re not talking about work tonight.

CAITLIN  
We’re not?

RONNIE  
Of course not. This is a concert. We’re supposed drink overpriced beer, stand until our legs are numb, and most importantly, enjoy it. Which means no work, okay Cate?

CAITLIN  
Okay.

THEY SHOW THEIR TICKETS AND GET THEIR HANDS STAMPED

RONNIE  
I’ll get drinks, you go find a spot, okay?

CAITLIN  
I’ll try my best!

CAITLIN, AFTER AWKWARDLY TRYING TO GET THROUGH THE CROWD WITHOUT BEING FORCEFUL, EVENTUALLY FINDS A SPOT, RONNIE IS RIGHT BEHIND HER, AND HE HANDS HER THE DRINK.

CAITLIN  
Thank you.

RONNIE  
You’re welcome. (pause) So, when did you get into Death Cab for Cutie?

CAITLIN  
It was high school, when Plans came out. A friend, Louise, played it for me when we were driving around. I fell in love with it, and them. I absolutely love “Soul Meets Body”. Been a fan ever since.

RONNIE  
Oh, so just with Plans, huh? When they became popular?

CAITLIN  
That’s just when I heard it. Are you about to get high and mighty for “knowing them before it was cool”?

RONNIE  
Well, yes, I did. I remember my brother listening to We Have the Facts and We’re Voting Yes on repeat when his girlfriend dumped him. Man, that must’ve been, I don’t know, junior high? Either way, I stole it from him one time. I didn’t understand it, or knew why I liked it so much, but I did.

CAITLIN  
That’s really cool. Can’t say I have any memories like that.

RONNIE  
Why’s that?

CAITLIN  
I’m an only child. And don’t try to say “oh, it’s fine. Brothers are so annoying”.

RONNIE  
But its true. Trust me, having a bunch of siblings is overrated. You never have free time, you share everything, they beat you up for no reason-

CAITLIN  
Is that why you’re so-

SHE GRABS HIS ARM, THEN BLUSHES. RONNIE SMILES

RONNIE  
Uh, yeah. Partially. I was also quarterback in high school and college.

CAITLIN  
A jock who can do smart people science stuff? I’m impressed.

RONNIE  
Well, don’t get too excited. I was back-up until senior year.

CAITLIN  
Oh you’re right, that’s way less impressive.

RONNIE  
Did you play sports?

CAITLIN  
I ran cross country. Just to do something. Didn’t really like it, seemed kinda….

RONNIE  
Tedious?

CAITLIN  
Pretty much. So, not really.

RONNIE  
It’s all right. You were busy doing smart people science stuff.

CAITLIN  
Trust me, I was. I was in more science fairs than I’d like to admit.

RONNIE  
Really? What’d you work on?

CAITLIN  
Mostly cryogenics. There was something really satisfying about freezing apples to impress judges.

RONNIE  
I believe it.

EXT - LATER ON IN THE NIGHT, AFTER THE CONCERT. RONNIE IS DROPPING CAITLIN OFF AT HER APARTMENT. THEY WALK UP TO THE DOOR, RONNIE ISN’T SURE WHAT TO DO.

CAITLIN  
I had a lot of fun. Thanks for asking me Ronnie.

RONNIE  
Anytime, Caitlin.

CAITLIN  
Good night.

RONNIE  
Good night.

NEITHER LEAVES, THEY BEGIN TO LEAN IN CLOSER TO EACH OTHER, AND KISS.

CAITLIN  
(blushing) I should… uh… go up.

RONNIE  
Of course. 

THE TWO MAKE EYE CONTACT

RONNIE  
(to no one in particular) “Brown eyes that hold you near/ ‘cause you’re the only song I want to hear/a melody softly soaring through my atmosphere”

CAITLIN  
(still blushing) What?

RONNIE  
“Soul Meets Body”. You said it was your favorite. I… I just thought of that line. Just now.

CAITLIN SMILES

CAITLIN  
I think I know what you mean. Good night.

RONNIE  
Good night.

HE LEAVES THIS TIME. CAITLIN SMILES AS SHE GOES INSIDE.

RETURN TO PRESENT, THE BAR. BARRY IS FULLY ENGROSSED IN THE STORY. CISCO, STILL THROWING DARTS, IS TRYING TO PRETEND TO BE ALOOF.

BARRY  
Wow, Caitlin, that’s beautiful.

CAITLIN  
Thanks, Barry. The song always makes me think of Ronnie, no matter what.

BARRY  
That’s understandable.

CAITLIN  
So yeah… that’s my date with Ronnie.

BARRY  
What about you Cisco? First date story?

CISCO  
(sheepishly) I don’t have one.

CAITLIN  
What? But you’re the “love expert”, aren’t you?

BARRY  
There must be some girl.

CISCO  
I’ve never been on a date, okay? I mean, there was this girl, Courtney Whitmore, that I really liked, but-

BARRY  
But what?

CISCO  
It just wasn’t meant to be.

CAITLIN  
When was this?

CISCO  
High school.

BARRY  
That explains everything.

CAITLIN  
Let me guess, weird unresolved tension every time you guys hung out?

CISCO  
Yeah, that about describes it.

BARRY  
Do you have a good story?

CISCO  
Uh… okay. One good story. My cousin, Paco, also went to high school with us, and the three of us hung out a lot. This was in Paco’s basement.

INT - PACO’S BASEMENT. THERE’S COUCHES AROUND A TV, FOOSBALL AND AIR HOCKEY TABLES. COURTNEY AND PACO ARE PLAYING FOOSBALL WHILE CISCO WATCHES. COURTNEY IS BLONDE AND TALL, WITH A RED AND WHITE STRIPED V-NECK AND BLUE SKINNY KHAKIS.  
PACO AND COURTNEY ARE HAVING A PRETTY INTENSE MATCH, WHILE CISCO IS JUST DRINKING A COKE, A TAD MELANCHOLY. THERE’S A CALL FOR PACO FROM UPSTAIRS

PACO  
(yelling) Coming ma! (to Cisco) Take over for me, okay?

CISCO  
Got it Paco.

PACO RUSHES UPSTAIRS

COURTNEY  
Think you can keep up with me?

CISCO  
I sure hope so.

THE TWO START PLAYING, AND ITS A DEAD HEAT, BUT COURTNEY CONTINUALLY WINS

COURTNEY  
Pay up Ramon.

CISCO  
Were we betting?

COURTNEY  
Cisco, we’re always betting.

CISCO WALKS OVER TO HER

CISCO  
Oh yeah?

COURTNEY  
(smiling) Yeah Ramon.

SHE PLAYFULLY SHOVES HIM, HE LAUGHS, AND SHOVES HER BACK

CISCO  
Well I’m broke, so how can I win this back?

COURTNEY LOOKS OVER AT THE TV.

COURTNEY  
Wii Sports?

RETURN TO PRESENT, BARRY AND CAITLIN GROANING. CISCO IS NOW SITTING AT THE TABLE.

CISCO  
What?

BARRY  
Wii Sports, really?

CISCO  
It was new at the time!

CAITLIN  
It’s just…. it’s a pretty mundane story right now.

CISCO  
It gets good, trust me.

BARRY  
(to Caitlin) Do you trust him?

CAITLIN  
(to Barry) never.

CISCO  
So, Wii Sports....

RETURN TO FLASHBACK. CISCO AND COURTNEY ARE STUCK IN A DEAD HEAT TENNIS MATCH.

CISCO  
Hey, I never asked, how’d the date with what’s his face go?

COURTNEY  
Kyle Rayner? It was fine. He’s a bit bland. I don’t know.

CISCO  
So you’re going to dump him.

COURTNEY  
Probably. I don’t know, I guess I’m looking for someone… different

COURTNEY LOOKS RIGHT AT CISCO

CISCO  
Yeah… uh… you should.

HE TURNS TO HER. THE BALL GOES PAST HIM. THE TWO ARE JUST STARING AT EACH OTHER

COURTNEY  
(softly) You missed.

CISCO  
I don’t really mind.

PACO COMES DOWNSTAIRS, THEY SNAP OUT OF IT.

PACO  
Wii Sports? Let me hop in!

CISCO GIVES HIS WII REMOTE TO PACO

RETURN TO PRESENT.

CAITLIN  
And you never acted on your feelings? Just like Barry?

CISCO  
Yeah, I guess so.

CAITLIN SLAPS BOTH BARRY AND CISCO

CAITLIN  
That’s for all the women out there. All the ones you guys were too stupid to date.

CISCO  
Loud and clear.

BARRY  
Why don’t we fix this Cisco. See that girl over there? The one in the dark hair?

CISCO LOOKS OVER AT THE BAR, SEES A PRETTY GIRL

CISCO  
Yeah.

BARRY  
Go buy her a drink. Right now.

CISCO  
What? No. I-

BARRY  
If you buy her a drink, I’ll let you play around in my forensics lab.

CISCO  
(emphatically) deal!

CISCO WALKS OFF

CAITLIN  
So you really weren’t interested in that Stephanie girl?

BARRY  
I probably was, and didn’t see it. Seems to happen to me a lot.

BARRY RAISES HIS GLASS

BARRY  
Here’s to the future, where I’m more honest with myself.

CAITLIN CLINKS HIS GLASS

CAITLIN  
I’ll try and do the same.

THEY SMILE AT EACH OTHER.

CAMERA PANS OVER TO SEE CISCO TALKING TO THE GIRL, THE TWO OF THEM LAUGHING

END


End file.
